


Warriors Respect

by Zayroen



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: M/M, also something better then what you used for lube, bad timing guys, based on an image, get better timing, kinda rough, middle of battle sex, sexual tension explodes, warriors respect to arousal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayroen/pseuds/Zayroen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link and Volga are both warriors that value honor and strength, they seek each other out on the battlefield time and time again to pit their skills against one another. Steadily seeking out more and more isolated locations for their duels on an a shared unvoiced desire to test themselves without the risk of aid from either side. They are both surprised and yet somehow not at all by what occurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warriors Respect

**Author's Note:**

> Image [NSFW] that sparked this lovely thing is here http://nsfwhiguraii.tumblr.com/post/109659148106/i-love-mid-battle-shenanigans-can-you-tell

It had started slowly, if they were both on the field then they tended to ignore other threats and focus on each other. Even if they got separated by their armies or tasks, they would end up gravitating back to each other time and time again. 

At first, it had been the sheer delight of battle. A worthy opponent, every strike mattered and whether one fell back or was forced to retreat, the next meeting was looked forwards to with eager nods of greeting.

How it changed, neither could say. It happened so slowly at first, the desire for an honorable opponent to test your mettle again slowly shifted to who could push the other furthest. They started seeking out more secluded areas for their duels and that’s what they were. In the middle of the war, they waged their own with a different set of rules. 

That changed, with the sudden intensity of the fires the dragon knight brought to the battle field, catching and sparking and eating up everything in it’s path until nothing remained.

They’d never managed to get this secluded before, Volga having spotted the abandoned ruins and drawing Link there. It was stupid, it could have been a trick or trap and if it had been anyone else? Link would never have gone, but it was Volga. Volga would never stoop so low as to set a trap.

Thus the duel started as it had time and time before but there was an edge to it, a knowledge that it was just them. No soldiers, no monsters, no one to suddenly spring to anyone’s aid or judge. 

They circled and struck, feinting and blocking as blows were traded or dodged when it happened. Link saw an opening and lunged, blade whistling through the air as he got past Volga’s reach. The strike would have his his shoulder if it were not for the massive claw that suddenly caught his blade and Link barely got his shield up in time to block the spear though his arm throbbed slightly.

They froze, eyes locked as they both realized they were at a bit of an impasse. Link’s sword was caught fast, a faint trickle of blood sliding down the metal but Volga could not let go to use his much closer ranged claw. The angle of his spear was no good either, but if he backed up  then it put himself off balance for the split second Link would need to free his sword.

Blue met green, neither moving for seconds that seemed to stretch between them, a yawning space that panting breaths and the creak of armor filled. This close and Link could feel the heat that seemed to radiate from the dragon knight, doing nothing to stop the beads of sweat that trickled down the sides of his  face and he could see that Volga was no better.

In the end, who could say who moved first but to call it a kiss would be a disservice. It was teeth and tongue and the metallic tang of blood from lips caught between teeth. Volga was the first to drop his guard, spear clanging to the stones to free his hand to fist in the iconic green tunic to yank the shorter male closer. The shield followed soon after, a bit harder to drop then simply opening his hand but it was left behind as Volga backed him towards a fallen wall. 

Claw vanished at the same time the sword was dropped, instantly forgotten in favor of pressing close despite all the armor preventing any ability to feel anything. 

Volga’s kiss was hot, both in actual temperature and in the way it made his body react and it didn’t take a dragons senses to tell Volga wasn’t fairing any better. Not if the low vibrations that Link had realized was growling was any indication.

No time, they had no time. Who knew how long they had been fighting? It could have been minutes, or long enough that someone would come looking  for them. With that thought in mind, it was a quick fumble of who and where and how before Link solved it by turned and bracing himself with a forearm on the rubble, free hand fumbling to free himself off his pants. It felt like a flame pressed along his back and he was sure the skin on the back of his neck was turning pink from the puffs of Volga’s breath but that was swiftly forgotten when claws dragged over his hips to shove everything down to his thighs. he was sure he’d been nicked,  blood trickling down his skin but he relished the prick of pain as he sank his teeth into his glove, yank it off and hear it fall with a slap below him. 

Volga’s armor was a bit trickier but it gave Link time to slick his fingers with spit and reach back behind himself. It wasn’t much, not much at all and nowhere near enough. he’d feel it later, when the adrenaline had worn off and the pain returned but he doubted he would regret it. There was a shuffle and then the sound of spitting before Link jumped at the feel of it against his ass but he didn’t stop. There was no time, no time and this was not the place and both were aware, neither cared nor stopped.

Not when gloved claws pricked at the skin of Link’s hip to pull  them back as the Hero bent at the waist and braced himself on the stone. Not when a thick cock, hot so hot like an ember and it hurt but it _hurt so good_ , pressed against his spit slicked entrance before Link stuffed his other glove into his mouth to muffle the grunt of pain. 

Too soon, a hand gripped the back of Link’s collar to drag him back onto his cock and too soon because surely he would tear, the spit and slick from the dragon knights cock wasn’t enough but if he did? It wasn’t noticed.

Not when the world narrowed  down to moments, slivers of time and things that would become memories to be savored where there was was time for it.

 **Tight so tight**   _hot by the Light how was it so hot_   _ **impossibly so and just right**_   _more_ **arch and** **squirm** _speared and split apart_ **his all his none could challenge his claim** _so deep none had pressed so deep_   ** _it should hurt surely there was blood_  ** _it hurt so good so good_   **take him keep him damn the witch** **_another time and place and things could be so different_  ** _not going to last_   **can’t last**   _ **too soon**_ _**to** o so **on**  _ **smells so good** _so very good_ **_finally finally harder harder_  ** _bruising_ **must be bruising**   _leave marks_ **so he’d not forget cou** _ldn_ **'t den** _y it h_ **appened _cumming cumming_  ** _don’t stop_   **can’t stop**   _plea_ **se ple** _ase_   **just** _right **soperfectmineyesyesYES**_

Deep growls and the sound of slapping flesh mixed with low grunts and ragged moans. Bare hand on his cock and would that he had the time, time to savor the stretch and burn and if only there was time before it was lost in a haze of white and of the smell of fire.

Harsh pants and hard swallows and what was it like to breathe air and was something burning? Link was hot, overheated and he could feel his under armor sticking to him like a second skin thanks to sweat and everything trembled like he was about to collapse and yet he felt invigorated at the same time. 

Volga pressed his nose against the slightly pink skin of Link’s neck to inhale, wanting to memorize the scent of leather and metal, sweat and blood. Battle mixed with sex and if only Link was a dragon, if only Volga was free but ‘if only’s were not wishes and not even the Great Fairy could make it so thus with an unspoken signal, they pulled apart.

Doubly pressed, task made daunting by shaking fingers, they nevertheless  put themselves to rights. Clothes and weapons and there was barely a few steps separating them but it could have been the expanse of space for all it mattered. 

A horn sounded, a return rather then a retreat, a fall back to regroup and Volga felt the same call tug the space his soul had once resided as blue met green again. A smile, curling at Link’s lips was answered as the two separated without a word. They didn’t need any, not between them. There would be other fights, other moments to test their strength and perhaps other ruins. For now, they would bide their time and wait.

And if a thought of how it may be useful to keep a potion on them, a slick red potion flickered up well it was just another thing that didn’t need to be voiced.


End file.
